In addition to the hot and cold water faucets normally provided on a typical household countertop sink, an auxiliary faucet may be provided for an auxiliary water supply such as water hot enough for making coffee or tea, refrigerated water, or tap water which has been further processed to remove impurities and foreign tastes. A reverse osmosis (RO) tap water filtering system, for example, normally is provided with its own faucet for installation through the counter top, next to the sink.
As is known, an RO filtering process uses a semi-permeable membrane that has the ability to remove and reject a wide spectrum of impurities and contaminants from water using only typical household water pressure. This semi permeable membrane will effectively take out total dissolved solids (TDS), sodium, and heavy metals, as well as cysts, such as Giardia and cryptosporidium. These contaminants are automatically rinsed down the drain or injected into the hot water supply line (which normally is not used for drinking). The purified water is then stored in a tank for dispensing through the auxiliary faucet.
FIG. 9 shows a typical RO water filtering system 10 constructed in accordance with the prior art. The system 10 includes a filter assembly 14, a reverse osmosis membrane 18, a reverse osmosis storage tank 22, a flow restrictor 26, a shut-off valve 28, a carbon filter 70 and an auxiliary faucet 72. The faucet 72 includes a base 79. The filter assembly 14 includes a sediment filter 30 and carbon filters 34a, 34b. Intake water enters the system 10 from a cold-water angle stop valve 36, which is connected to a cold-water source 84, and is routed through an intake tube 38 to filter system 14. The cold-water angle stop valve 36 is also connected to a standard faucet 62 through a cold-water faucet line 64 providing cold water to the standard faucet. A hot-water angle stop valve 56 connects a hot-water source 82 through a hot-water faucet line 76 to the standard faucet 62.
The sediment filter 30 removes sediment such as sand and dirt and the like from the intake water, while the carbon filters 34a and 34b remove chlorine and other contaminants that cause bad color, odor and taste. The filtered water is then routed to the membrane 18 through a water tube 40. These filters normally have to be replaced after a certain period of time or after a certain amount of usage, whichever comes first.
The RO membrane 18 includes three ports: an intake port 42, a permeate outlet port 46, and a concentrate outlet port 50. The intake port 42 receives filtered intake water from the filter assembly 14 through the water tube 40. The permeate water is routed from outlet port 46 through permeate tubes 52a and 52b and shut-off valve 28 to tank 22 to be stored under pressure. The shut-off valve 28 is automatic and stops the flow of water to the membrane 18 and to the tank 22 when the tank is full. When the auxiliary faucet 72 is opened by a user, permeate water is forced from the tank 22, through a carbon filter 70, and though the faucet 72. Concentrate water is routed from the outlet port 50 through a wastewater tube 78, having a flow restrictor 26, through a drain tube 74 for subsequent disposal down drain 68. In a “zero-waste” system, the concentrate water is injected into the hot water supply 82 (which normally is not used for drinking).
A TDS monitor is to measure the Total Dissolved Solids in drinking water in order to check the effectiveness of the RO membrane. A properly operating membrane will reduce between 75% and 99% of dissolved solids depending on water conditions and temperature. When the membrane is not operating properly it needs to be replaced. Membranes have a life expectancy of between 2 and 5 years, depending on the incoming water conditions and the amount of use of the RO system.
What is still desired is a new and improved faucet assembly. Among other advantages and benefits, the new and improved faucet assembly will preferably include a water quality indicator for indicating when filters should be replaced.